A wide variety of accessories are used in the feeding and care of infants and children. Four of the products currently used are pacifiers, baby bottles, straw cups, and non-spill cups. These products typically have parts that are small and difficult to contain and wash properly in current dishwashing machines. Baby bottles have nipples, and cups can have straws and/or valves. Pacifiers, nipples, straws and valves tend to be small and awkwardly shaped and fall from dishwasher racks during the washing process. This makes it difficult to effectively clean pacifiers, nipples, straws and valves in current dishwashers.
In order to clean pacifiers, nipples, straws and valves effectively it is necessary that the interiors be struck in a particular direction with the water from dishwasher's cleaning jets. The cleaning jets typically shoot water from a bottom surface of dishwasher upwards. Current dishwashers typically have products placed randomly in a basket or in some other dishwasher accessory. While washing, the products are free to move around inside the basket. If a product is flipped upside-down during washing, it will not be effectively cleaned and may collect water. Furthermore, once the lid is removed the products are frequently lost, misplaced and/or difficult to relocate. Unfortunately, this deficiency has not been solved and has never been addressed previously.